


vampiric

by mvrcredi



Series: reddie vampire au [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Vampire Richie Tozier, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: The stories of each of the Losers finding out that Richie is a vampire.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Series: reddie vampire au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	vampiric

Although Richie had become much closer and more open with the Losers—he might even consider himself a part of their group, now—he still decides to keep the whole vampire deal a secret. Other than Eddie, of course. That ship had already sailed.

They were in May, now, and all was well. A relationship between him and Eddie had blossomed, and all the Losers were very supportive. Richie felt better about himself, better than he had ever felt. He still does subdue his smile, however, since he grows more comfortable with the Losers, he still manages to hide away behind his hand whenever he laughs. 

Since becoming good friends with someone usual entails visiting their house, and Bill seems to be a vague resemblance of a “leader” to the Losers, they are often at his home. Which also meant Richie got to meet Georgie, Big Bill’s younger brother.

Georgie took a liking to Richie almost immediately, and Richie the same. Richie became the unofficial babysitter, always willing to joke and play around with Georgie whenever Bill had other things to do, or simply needed a break from his little brother. 

Oftentimes, Georgie would wear one of Richie’s Hawaiian shirts and trail behind the older boy whenever the Losers went out anywhere, whenever Georgie was sent along with Bill by their parents. Richie never minded, in fact, he was always glad to have someone who wouldn’t roll their eyes at his jokes.

However, his closeness with Georgie had entailed one more thing—the fact that Richie was a vampire. 

Georgie looked up to Richie the same amount he did his older brother. Richie felt he could confide in Georgie and, besides, where’s the fun in not telling him something that would make Richie seem cooler?

The kid had taken to the information with wide, curious eyes, and a motormouth that pumped out endless questions. Richie had simply put a finger to Georgie’s lips, as well as his own, telling him, “You cannot tell a soul, okay? I want this to be our little secret. Do you think you can do that?”

With his owlish gaze, Georgie had frantically nodded ‘yes’, but had whispered soon afterwards, _“Do you think you can show me some cool vampire tricks?”_

Richie had laughed, but graciously did as he was told. From the fangs, to the speed, minus the gory details, Richie demonstrated just about every special thing he could do. Georgie took this as an opportunity to announce that, from now on, Richie was obligated to give him super-fast piggyback rides whenever it was only the two of them, just because he could. Richie was almost certain he could count on Georgie to keep the secret.

What he couldn’t count on, however, was Bill witnessing Richie making faces at Georgie, pulling on his mouth here and there, effectively showing off his fangs. Georgie was giggling at Richie’s antics when he heard a quiet, _“Wuh-what the—?”_

Richie snaps his attention to the voice, fingers still pulling at the corner of his lips. He drops his hands immediately, then licks his lips. “Uh. Hey, Bill.”

Bill furrows his brow. “What are you d-doing?”

Richie, frozen as if he were caught in some headlights, does his best to think up a solution, but barely gets a chance before Georgie blurts, “Richie’s a vampire!”

Richie frowns, turning back to Georgie. “Hey! You were supposed to keep that a secret!”

“Wait, Richie. You’re a v-vampire? Like, in the muh-movies?” Bill questions. Richie’s cheeks warm and he goes scarlet.

“Um. Kinda. Yes? Not really but yes? It’s hard to explain.” Richie smiles sheepishly. He wrings his fingers, and Georgie beside him emits an air of mild embarrassment after having spilled Richie’s secret without second thought. It was too late now, however.

“Well,” Bill pauses, thinking of his next words carefully. “If that’s true, I nuh-need you to tell me _everything_.”

-

“Bev! Bevvie!” Richie cries. “Molly Ringwald! I need your advice!”

Beverly raises an eyebrow. “Molly Ringwald?”

Richie nods enthusiastically, smiling, albeit closed-lipped. “Yeah, ‘cause you look like her. But that’s not what’s important, Bev, I need your help with something.”

Beverly considers her options. Richie wasn’t often the type to ask for advice—surprisingly, it was often him who doled it out. In addition, any favours he asked of any of the Losers were mostly returned, if not overcompensated. Richie never wanted to be in debt, for whatever reason. Even if it were a simple favour asked of his friends.

And so, Beverly decided to say _screw it,_ “Whaddya need, Richie?”

Richie takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, for mine and Eddie’s six-month anniversary I wanted to go to this small, family-owned Italian restaurant on the other side of town because Eddie told me his dad’s side of the family is Italian and that he misses his Nona’s cooking, so I thought, well, y’know. The only problem is, I’m like, _deathly_ allergic to garlic and that’s at _least_ fifty percent of Italian cuisine? So I don’t really know what to do.”

“Wait, so you’re fatally allergic to garlic?”

Richie hesitates. “Yeah, it’s kind of a given since I’m—“

Beverly narrows her eyes at Richie. “Since you’re what?”

“It’s not important,” Richie says in a rush.

“Richie, I can’t help you unless you tell me.”

Richie pouts. “Why not? It’s not vital to know.”

Beverly simply glares at Richie. Though yes, she knew Richie had quite the reserve when it came to her death-stare, no one was completely immune. He shifts uncomfortably for a minute before he finally bursts.

“Because I’m a vampire, okay? And I just wanted to do something nice for Eddie but it’s kind of hard when you have to put your life at risk,” Richie admits.

Somehow, this isn’t the strangest thing Richie has told her. So, it’s not too difficult for her to accept this new information and move on.

“Okay, well, first of all—I’m pretty sure Italians don’t use _that_ much garlic. Second of all, just to be sure, why don’t you find a recipe and make something yourself? I think it may mean more if it comes from the heart that way, don’t you think?”

Richie mulls over the idea—Bev can see it on his face—before he grins excitedly, showing off some rather impressive fangs. _Huh._

“That’s such a good idea! _Shit!_ I should’ve thought of that. Thanks, Bev, I owe you one!”

-

Stan decided he wanted to be the first one to the clubhouse for once. For most of the summer, he had always either been late, or had arrived at the same time as all of the other Losers. This time, he wanted it to be different. Maybe this time he could get the hammock before Richie and Eddie decided to crowd in and cuddle. _Ugh._

Stanley checks his watch once he arrives to the clubhouse’s trapdoor. He was successfully thirty minutes ahead of schedule—ahead of the predetermined time the Losers had agreed on coming.

He climbs down the ladder, still relishing in his triumph, until he hears a rustling sound behind him. 

As Stan reaches the bottom, he turns around to see Richie and Eddie in the hammock. _Of course._

But then he notices the glazed-over look Eddie wears, and the fact that Richie was digging his teeth into Eddie’s neck, drawing the smallest trickle of blood. Stan stops in his tracks.

“What the fuck. What… the fuck.”

Richie’s attention is instantly shifted to Stan’s presence, and there’s blood on his lips—which was, to say, a little disconcerting. Eddie slowly lolls his head to the side, offering Stan a lazy smile.

“Hiya Stanley,” Eddie giggles. “You’re early.”

Stanley glances between Richie and Eddie. “What the fuck is going on here? Is this, like… some sort of kink, or what?”

Richie frowns. “What? No. I actually drink blood.”

Stan scrunches his nose. “Ew. Gross. You’re like, a vampire or something then?”

“Right on the nose, Staniel!” Richie grins, announcing in a shitty British accent. His nonchalance doesn’t make Stan any less uncomfortable.

“Okay… then what’s going on with, um. That,” Stan asks, pointing to Eddie, who appeared to be in a very loopy state.

Richie blinks, before his face was blooming into a blush. “Oh, well, um. I don’t really know all the facts and, like, medical reasons? But, uh, I guess there’s some sort of numbing agent when I suck blood, but like, he also gets pleasure from it? And so do I because, um. It’s my favourite food, I guess you could call it. If you could call blood food. But, uh. That’s basically it. It might take him a few minutes to come to.”

Stanley takes a moment to process what Richie had just told him. He eventually shakes his head and sighs. He starts back towards the ladder.

“That’s fucking disgusting. I’ll be outside.”

-

Richie drops two more hay bales from the attic of the barn. “That’s it!” He calls to Mike.

“Great!” Mike replies. “You can come down now!”

The Losers were supposed to have a group outing that day, but unfortunately Mike was caught up with work on the farm. Richie had volunteered to help, and, despite some concerns about his figure by his grandfather, he had done a good portion of work. Mike was sweating generously, which was the first thing he noticed about Richie as he was making his way down the ladder—his friend hadn’t even broken a sweat. That, and he’d been… oddly efficient. Richie, despite his stature, had been speedy and strong with getting the job done. 

It got Mike a bit curious that day, and he hadn’t been able to shake the thought since.

Whenever he had gotten the chance over the next few weeks, Mike had gone to the library to do some research. Richie did not look to be someone with the strength he had demonstrated, so he had started there. 

‘Supernatural feats of strength’, was what he looked up. In books, the internet. Originally, what he had come up with, was ‘werewolf’. However, with some more digging and taking into consideration a few other traits of Richie, he came up with the answer of ‘vampire’.

After very minor observation, Mike decides to ask Richie about it—what better way to find an answer than to ask the source?

One day, as the two of them walked to the clubhouse together, Mike stops Richie.

“Hey, Rich?”

The aforementioned hums, expression ever-so-slightly confused at the pause in their travels.

“I wanted to ask you about something I… noticed.”

“Oh?” Richie quirks a brow. “What about?”

Mike shrugs. “I dunno. It’s just that, a couple weeks ago at the farm when you were helping out, I couldn’t help but notice that you were able to do stuff even _I’m_ not strong enough to do alone? And, no offence Richie, you’re kind of a twig.”

Richie nudges him, and winks. “Well you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, Mikey.”

“That’s the thing,” Mike continues. “I looked into some stuff, and I kinda came up with an explanation? It doesn’t make all that much sense since I’m certain this kind of thing isn’t real, but… Rich, are you a vampire, by chance?”

For a moment, it seems almost as if Richie had just shut down. He slumps to the side a bit, and Mike can see a range of emotions pass over his face.

“If I said yes?”

“It wouldn’t really make a difference.”

Richie bites his lip. “Then… yes?”

Mike nods. “Okay. Thanks for telling me. This just means I’ll be asking you for help on the farm if ever I need it, you know that right?”

Richie groans. “This is exploitation! You’re using me!”

Mike laughs, shaking his head. “See, the thing is, I don’t think you actually mind. Now, let’s get going, everyone’s probably waiting on us.”

-

Eddie kept happily chatting away to Ben as the latter completed his homework. While it was mostly the former keeping up a conversation with himself, Ben still contributed his two cents every now and then. It was how just about anyone in the Losers dealt with Eddie’s endless rambling. Richie was the only different one, instead either bickering with him, or being disgusting and lovey-dovey with Eddie. There was no in-between, unfortunately.

It was inevitable that Eddie would eventually reach the topic of Richie. It would make sense that his boyfriend, the person he spent the most time with, would become his favourite subject. Normally, Ben, much like the other Losers, would tune most of it out as it wasn’t anything new. Ben was nice and caring towards his friends, yes, but sometimes there was a line.

This time, however, Eddie had said something bizarre that had stayed in Ben’s mind for the next little while.

“…And he likes sneaking over to my house at night, through my window, right? And it’s super cute but also super annoying because he can’t just let himself in, even if the window is wide open. He has to be invited in _every. Single. Time._ I thought it was supposed to be once, but no. Of course not. Isn’t that complete bullshit?” Eddie rants. “Because I think so.”

Ben hums in agreement, but doesn’t mention how odd that was. Not being allowed in without being invited seemed strangely familiar to a certain folklore about vampires. Now, Ben reads a ton, and while he is almost certain vampires are not real, he couldn’t help but think that was a rather vampiric thing.

Obviously Ben keeps these thoughts to himself, but they never quite go away on their own.

For a while following the offhand comment, Ben watched for any weird, vampire-like behaviour Richie may have exhibited. Once again, he never said anything, but he always made a mental note whenever Richie did something strange—which was a bit difficult, to say the least, as Richie did a _lot_ of strange things. However, eventually Ben was able to come to the conclusion that Richie was, in fact, a vampire. If vampires were in fact real, that is.

One day, when all the Losers were milling about, doing their own thing around the clubhouse, Ben decides to pipe up and ask Eddie, “Hey, did you ever solve the inviting-in problem?”

Eddie freezes, turning to Ben. His faces lights up bright red in realization. Richie looks confused, glances back and forth between Ben and Eddie, has his own moment of comprehension, then promptly bursts out laughing.

All of the Losers go silent, abandoning their own activities to tune in into whatever Richie found so funny. 

“That was an accident,” Eddie mumbles. “I didn’t mean to tell you that.”

“Oh, so we all know now?” Stan clues in from across the clubhouse. 

Eddie’s blush deepens. “Know what, exactly?”

“That Richie’s a vampire, obviously.” Bev rolls her eyes. Richie is still laughing while Eddie curls into him in embarrassment. 

“Surprise!” Richie exclaims.“I drink blood. Any questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this instead of studying for a test. oops.
> 
> this is basically a continuation of the last fic, where eddie found out lol. let me know if you want to see more of this AU ! hope you enjoyed ! <3
> 
> comments, kudos, and feedback (and prompts !) are all appreciated !!


End file.
